This invention relates to a container assembly for holding liquids and for monitoring an amount of liquid consumed.
It has been widely accepted that drinking adequate amounts of water each day may be a health benefit for individuals. This is particularly true for overweight persons. Studies have shown that most overweight people don't drink enough water each day. A dietary program should include not only a monitored daily food consumption but also a program for monitoring daily water consumption. The standard contemporary formula for water consumption is that a dieting person, and indeed every person, should drink at least eight, eight-ounce glasses of water each day.
Dieters or others who practice this formula generally measure eight ounces of water in a measuring cup and pour the measured amount of water into a drinking glass, consume the water and then record the event on paper or the like. Others may simply estimate the volume of water in a conventional glass, drink the water from the glass and then record the event on paper, or rely on memory, to record how many glasses of water were consumed that day. These practices allow for possibilities of mistake and are also inconvenient and time-consuming.
Drinking vessels have been provided which also monitor the amount of water consumed each day. One such vessel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,192 to Hosking. Hosking discloses a beaker having a groove in a top portion thereof. A collar is fitted within the groove for manual rotation relative to the beaker. The collar includes a window which aligns over numbers on the beaker to sequentially indicate a number of consumptive uses of the beaker through the window. A drawback of this device is that the collar may rotate with respect to the beaker in either direction. Thus, a user may inadvertently move the collar to an inaccurate consumption number or to a location between two adjacent consumption numbers.